


cass and dean sex machine???? (GONE WRONG) (GONE SEXUAL) (IN THE HOOD) 2016

by turtleneck



Category: I - Fandom, Supernatural, cake - Fandom, cake making - Fandom, destiel - Fandom, i guess?? - Fandom, no incest - Fandom, penis???
Genre: Ducks, Eggs, Fisting, Foreplay, In the anus?????, In the anus??????????!!!!!!!!!, M/M, Rotisserie Style Kebabs, Safe For Work, Sex, The Federal Reserve, afterplay, cakepenis, cass and dennis, corn on the cob, play, the great depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleneck/pseuds/turtleneck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>casteal and dennis are two eggs. casseal is a comedian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cass and dean sex machine???? (GONE WRONG) (GONE SEXUAL) (IN THE HOOD) 2016

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesus/gifts).



> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MJRUMYkkH9c

Cassidy walked up to the microphone, still and surely, but still with a nervous sweat trailing down his back.

"Hello, everyone, how's the party?"

Wow said everyone, suddenly frightened at the ANGEL on the stage.

"I know what you are thinking. It is an angel?? Yeas, that is who I am. DO not fear, for I am an angel."

Everyone's face began in terror.

"But I am an funny angel."

Everyone's face delighted.

But this was not a crowd, for the crowd was one person, Jean. He preffered the nickname "Everyone", but this is only a side joke that will never be brought up again.

Deanna was eager to heckle the angel on the stage.

"Boo! you angel!" Deann said, Booing the angel off the stage like a spooky ghost.

"Why do you heckle me?" Casstol said as he walked off the stage.

"Because I am in sex with you. Castel, eversince we met those long years ago."

What???? Said castiel's eyes, but his heart said YES, BUT heaven said NO.

"I'm sorry darla, I cannot be with you, for I am CAST LIST, THE ANGEL OF HEAVEN AND OF THE LORD ALMIGHTY™"

"Okay" don said as he respected carl's decision.

_ 3 **y** ears later (this was not a long time for los angeles) _

Carol was walking in the store one day of the supermkaret buying angel food (angels do not need to eat)  


"Oh my" Carstool heard from the other aisle?

"Is it you my old friend?" 

Bastille was rejoicing as he thought it was his old friend Don. 

"Yes it is me!!!!" Camalot whispered to the heavens (this time being metaphorically of course)

He ran into the arms of his lover, donocan, but realized to late that he was hugging a stack of cambell's chicken noodle soup.

for Castil was not hearing the voice of DEAN WINECHESTER, but of GOD HIMSELF.

"my angel i have a job for you." god saaid

"what is it my lord/?" pastel replied.

"You need to fetch your old friend DEAN WINECHESTER from hell/"

"Yes my lord said" c4$t3l before quickly running to hell (this waas difficult)

_ to be continued in part _ 7???


End file.
